Gorskull's Ead Unterz
Gorskull's Ead Unterz is a sizable Ork Tribe located on the world of M-11 in the Borel Cluster in the Segmentum Ultima. They belong predominantly to the Goff's Clan and are therefore amongst the biggest and aggressive of the Ork Species. They had become a major menace in the Cluster before mysteriously disappearing at the dawn of the 42nd Millennium only to reappear 100 years later on the other side of the Galaxy, before they disappeared into the Warp they had been fighting a brutal war against the Salamanders Space Marine Chapter as Gorskull looked to expand his Empire beyond the Borel Cluster. Now they are fighting against the human Akillian Empire, perhaps unwillingly, bringing the independent Human Empire into the Imperiums fold as they desperately try to hold off the green tide. History The exact history of Gorskull and his tribe is relatively unknown, the Borel Cluster being a near unexplored area of space. That there were Orks in the Cluster was believed to be a certainty but none in the Imperium quite knew the scale of the Ork forces and were wholly unprepared when they sent an explorer fleet into the Cluster in 993.M.41. Appearing above M-11 the signs were good, the world seemed to be a verdant world perfect for colonizing, arrogantly believing that any Xenos species present would be easily beaten they landed their equipment and Imperial Guard escorts and began the necessary steps to colonize the world when they were assaulted by waves of Orks who poured out of underground tunnels. The Imperial Forces were overwhelmed by the speed and ferocity of the attack and were destroyed almost to a man, only the Magos of the expedition survived by quickly teleporting back to the Orbiting Fleet only to discover they too were under attack by dozens of Kroozers who had hidden in the asteroid field that surrounded the World, what was left of the fleet fled back into Imperial Space. It was clear to all that they had been ambushed and that a significant threat had appeared. The Magos also reported that the Orks displayed a level of cunning and understanding of strategy above what Orks are believed capable of. Gorskull himself was identified by Pict Captures taken during the Battle. As is expected from the Imperium a retribution fleet was dispatched to deal with this new Ork threat, 2 Companies of Astartes from the Salamanders were sent. They arrived at M-11 not long after and immediately launched an Assault on the World where they were soon engaged by the same massive horde that had assaulted the explorer fleet but Astartes are a far different foe than human troops and skitarri and the Orks were driven back in disarray. Gorskull himself was badly wounded when he engaged the Captain of the Salamanders in combat, unable to find a way past the Astartes Commanders Storm Shield or Terminator Armour he was finally defeated when his skull was Pulped the Captains Power Fist. With their leader defeated and presumed dead the Orks broke and fled back to their underground base, Lord Titus ordered an immediate attack into the tunnels but this was never carried out as the Astartes force received word from orbit that a second Tyranid Hive Fleet had appeared and all available Imperial Forces were to assist immediately and believing that without their Leader the Orks would be disrupted for some time they returned to orbit and made course for Hive Fleet Kraken. The Orks as is normal returned to infighting as rival Warbosses fought for control and it looked like the Orks would tear themselves apart in brutal fighting but Gorskull was not dead and he awoke determined to regain control of his Tribe. He 'persuaded' a skilled Mek and Mad Doc to rebuild his shattered body with whatever the Mek saw fit to use and when Gorskull left the Workshop he was an even more hulking figure with a Cybork body, Mega Armour, a steel Plate in his Skull and a Gigantic new Power Klaw he set about regaining control. Arriving at the fighting grounds he immediately set about his task by killing all of his rival Warbosses in quick succession and with their leader's defeated the remaining Nobz pledged allegiance once more. After regaining control Gorskull led his followers into battle after battle and with each victory his horde grew until he was the undisputed master of M-11, with the power of every tribe on the planet behind him he abandoned the world and headed for the stars. A flotilla of Kill Kroozers led the way into the Warp and on to other conquests but the warp is a fickle master and where for the orks the journey lasted mere weeks, in real space over a hundred years had passed and the galaxy was a very different place, the great eye had opened and warp storms had spilt the galaxy in two, for the orks this was heaven, non stop war and enemies everywhere. They emerged into the Segmentum Obscurus, far from their homeworld, the first world to suffer their wrath was the Garden World of Rikal V. Tens of thousands of Orks flooded the World and broke the human defenders in a single solar day but this was not the Imperium they faced but the Akillian Empire, a distinction the Orks neither knew about or cared about only that there were worlds to plunder and enemies to fight, that was enough. The Akillian Empire responded swiftly, removing entire armies from the fight against the Imperium and fortifying the worlds in the Orks path, after several solar months the orks have been bogged down in the jungles of the Death World Valos III but the Akillias had payed a high price and despite their successes are doomed to lose, every day that passes brings more Orks while the Akillians lose yet more soldiers and when combined with the fighting on the other fronts it is only a matter of time before Gorskull fights his way into the heart of the Akillian Empire and the inevitable fight against the Imperium and the other creatures who call the expanse home. Battle Tactics As Goffs Gorskull and his followers are brutally straightforward in battle. Amongst the Orks the Goffs are the biggest and most ferocious Orks, and they strike with overwhelming force in a seemingly endless green tide. Gorskull believes in the overwhelming superiority of his Nobz and Boyz and in battle they surge forward in order to get to grips with the enemy in hand to hand. For Goffs, strategy and tactics are largely indistinct (even more than for other Orks). Anything that stands before them must be smashed, and anything less than immediately bludgeoning a challenger to death with the objects on hand is decidedly un-Orky. His subordinate Warlords follow the tactics of their Klan including Gurbhag of the Evil Sunz, Raddak of the Deathskulls and''' Gorsnik of the Blood Axes, Gorskull tolerates these differences only when they bring success and if they fail he will not hesitate to kill them. Notable Campaigns *'Invasion of Rikal (097.M42) -'''The brutal opening fight of the war against the Akillians, the massive Gargent the Fist of Gork led the way as the Orks attacked with overwhelming force and captured the world within a single day despite the spirited defense of the Akillians, those few not killed outright have been forced to serve the Orks aboard the Kill Kroozers of the Fleet, a certain death sentence at the hands of the brutal Xenos. *'Battle of Valos III (111.M42) - The ongoing war against the Akillians has led the orks to invade the world of Valos III, the brutal conditions and wildlife has caused the orks advance to become bogged down. Rumours have begun to spread that it is not the conditions and wildlife that have stalled the Ork advance but something else entirely. The Akillianns for their part have used the respite to reinforce the worlds in the Orks path so that when the Orks do finally break out thay will face even greater defences than before. Notable Ead Unterz Gorskull the Destroyer - '''Warlord of WAAAGH! Gorskull, he is a hulking Goff Ork clad in mega armour and weilding a massive power claw he is a formidable foe indeed but Gorskull is also blessed with more brutal cunning than many of his kind, his tactics on M-11 stand testament to that. Combined these traits make him one the most dangerous Orks in the Galaxy and only time will tell what damage he will cause. '''Big Mek Drenk - Drenk is the leading Big Mek in the Tribe and Gorskulls right hand Ork, by the standards of the Orks he is a genius but is still considered dangerously unstable by humans. Drenk was the one responsible for the construction of the Tribes mighty Great Gargent the Fist of Gork which led the assault against Rikal V and cutting a great swath of destruction as it carved its way through the World Defenders. 'Gorsnik - '''Warlord of the Tribes Bloodaxes members, like all Bloodaxes he is far more adept at rather unorky tactics such as stealth and the use of reconnaissance and ambush tactics. Gorskull, like all goffs endlessly insult's Gorsnik and his followers as nonorks but even he cannot deny the Bloodaxes effectivness in combat and Gorsnik has become a valuable if not trusted follower. '''Lurgarg - '''Warlord of the Tribes Speed Freaks, like all members of the cult of speed he is obssesed with going fast and making a loud noise, something his warbike is able to provide in massive amounts and while he doesn't posses too much in the way of brains his strength and willingness to charge straight at his foes without hesitation and the sheer carnage he and his fellow speed freaks can cause more than makes up for that. Tribe Beliefs The Tribe believes in the overwhelming superiority of the Orks over the lesser races of the Galaxy and any who fall below this expectation will be killed, to the Tribe all things that are considered Un-Orky will be met with scorn or outright hostility, they also consider other Tribes, even those led by other renowned Warlords, to be inferior to them and will strive to prove their superiority at every opportunity. Tribe Appearance Tribal Colours The Orks of Gorskulls Ead Unterz predominantly hail from the Goffs Klan and follow their lead in choosing their livery and are mainly black and white with chequer patterns or Dags as they are known to Orks is commonplace across all vehicles and even the Orks themselves. Those Orks who come from other Klans support their own Livery much to the derision of the Tribes Goffs members. Tribal Totem The Tribes totem is a black stylized Orks head in front of crossed bones in a ring of black and white chequers. Notable Quotes By the Ead' Unterz ''Feel free to add your own About the Ead' Unterz Category:Orks Category:Ork Tribes Category:Xenos Category:Ork Warbands